


The Naughty Button

by catemonsterq



Series: Love Me Good (Oh, Daddy) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink with No Age Play, F/M, Light daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/pseuds/catemonsterq
Summary: When Darcy finds something at the bottom of a discount store clearance bin it adds a whole new layer to their relationship





	The Naughty Button

Tony had been honest with Darcy when he told her that liked obedience. It's just that Darcy also knows he likes to punish her, and that requires some reason to be punished. It took her a month or so to learn which rules she was allowed to bend - or, let's be honest here - break. There were only a few - it turns out that he had good reasons for most of them and got legitimately upset with her when she tested him. 

Once she'd eaten some oatmeal for breakfast and then gotten so caught up at work that she forgot to eat anything for lunch. That night when she'd arrived at Tony's penthouse he'd swept her into a fierce kiss that sent a fire to her center. Her knees nearly buckled while he licked into her, a hand grabbing at her ass just the way she liked it. 

"You've eaten right?" Tony breathed into her ear and then nibbled his way down her neck to her collarbone. 

She knew it was a lie, but she honestly didn't care about anything but getting Tony inside her right at that moment. "Uh-huh, c'mere Daddy," she moaned. 

Tony's hand left her ass and sung through the air, landing back on it with a smack so hard it echoed in the entryway. "You think you can tell me what to do, baby girl? Think again." 

The spanking only served to heat Darcy up more, they both knew that, but Darcy had never gotten so weak-kneed from a single slap before. "Please, Daddy, can we go to the bedroom?" Darcy tried again, looping her arms around Tony's neck and leaning up on her tiptoes for a kiss. 

"That's more like it," Tony grinned into his kiss as he lifted her to carry them to the bedroom. When he got close to the bed, he set her on her feet and gave her ass another hard smack. She stumbled and fell onto the bed, her legs making an uncoordinated attempt to climb the rest of the way up. 

"Darcy? You okay?" Tony asked, his voice pitched in concern. 

"G-green?" she offered. 

Tony kneeled on the bed next to her and helped her to turn over so he could look at her. "That didn't sound very green," he said softly while he stared into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" Slowly, shamefully, Darcy began to shake her head. "Did you lie to me earlier, baby girl?" 

This time she nodded, "I forgot to eat lunch."

Tony's eyes flamed in anger for the briefest second before he spoke to her calmly again, "Okay, baby girl, let me get you some water and a snack. Stay here, do _not _move."

Tony sat with her while she slowly ate the crackers he'd brought her, then laid down with her until her head stopped spinning. "I think I'm okay now, Daddy," Darcy said as she glanced up at him from her place on his chest. She began to rise, her lips coming close to his before Tony turned his cheek. 

"Uh uh, baby girl," Tony chastised her, "You don't get a reward for lying to me earlier."

"But, Daddy, I-"

“Don't even try it, Darcy.” His voice was stern, serious in a way she’d never heard before, and she knew she had crossed a line. “You were told when we started this why it was important you ate all your meals and still you chose to skip lunch and then lie to me about it so you could get off.” His voice was still commanding, but the passion she saw in his eyes sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have skipped lunch and I _really _shouldn't have lied about it." 

"Tonight we're going to eat dinner, maybe watch some tv, and then you will go back to your apartment to sleep." Darcy's eyes widened, they hadn't slept separately in months. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to sleep without Tony's protective arms around her. 

Still, Darcy knew that she had disobeyed one of his major rules and she deserved the punishment. "Okay, Daddy." Her sleep that night was fitful, when she woke up she was glad to find a message from Tony wishing her a good morning and she smiled to know she was still in his good graces.

After that night Darcy was more considerate when she decided to test Tony's patience. Being late, skipping meals, not letting him know what her plans were? Those were the big three, and she was careful not to break them if at all possible. There were still plenty of nights (and days) that she really craved a spanking for disobedience or the struggle of being denied an orgasm, and she'd started finding ways to earn the negative attention. 

She'd intentionally forget to call him Daddy when responding to a question or linger when he told her to get undressed. One memorable night she'd found the controls for the lighting in his room and set all of them to resemble disco balls, then she quietly apologized to JARVIS while she blocked his access to Tony's penthouse. It hadn't kept Tony disconnected from the AI for long, but Darcy enjoyed every second of her punishment for that one. 

Lately, though, he seemed to be getting a little annoyed with her bratty disobedience. She was thinking about that when she passed the 75% off clearance bin in the discount store, she'd been browsing. It was mostly filled with terrible Christmas ornaments and cheap stocking stuffers, but down at the bottom of the bin Darcy found it. Red and white, battery operated with an obnoxious speaker inside of it. It was truly perfect. 

"Daddy!" Darcy came bursting into the penthouse when she returned to the tower. "Look what I found!" 

Tony looked up from where he was lounging reading a book. "What's this?" He asked as he accepted the plastic bag from Darcy. "Naughty?"

"Press the button," Darcy urged him. He pressed down on the red and white button and heard the mechanical voice tease, "Naughty! Naughty! Naughty!" When Tony looked up with a question in his eyes Darcy eagerly responded. "I figured maybe I could press the button when I really wanted to be punished, that way you would know and I don't have to keep breaking your rules when I need it?"

Tony smiled, "It's perfect, baby girl." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss and the naughty button was forgotten beside them as they got lost in each other. 

* * *

Weeks had passed without the button being mentioned when Darcy woke up to go to the bathroom at 2 am and realized Tony had never come to bed. She slipped on a robe and slippers and searched the penthouse, finally relenting and asking JARVIS for help when it came up empty. “Sir is in the labs,” came the quiet reply. 

When she got to the lab floor, she could see Tony’s lab lit up bright. He was bent over his desk, a screwdriver in his mouth while he soldered a piece of equipment. The door closed silently behind her and the soft soles of her slippers helped her to approach with caution. “Daddy?” Darcy whispered, scared to startle him when he had the hot machine in his hand. “Are you sure that’s safe?” 

He smiled wide when he saw her; the screwdriver threatening to fall from his lips for a second before she reached out and took it from him. “It’s only dangerous if the screwdriver falls,” Tony winked. “What brings you here so late -early? - baby girl?”

“I could ask the same of you, Daddy.”

Tony gestured to the desktop in front of him where Darcy saw the Naughty Button in pieces before him. “Woke up a bit ago with an idea on how we can improve upon this concept and I had to see what the inside of this thing looked like before I knew if I could do it. Then I was down here and figured I may as well start,” Tony explained while he tugged Darcy closer to him so he could press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“What sort of improvements?” Darcy asked, oddly unsurprised that Tony would have found something to improve upon in a device so simple. 

“Giving Jarvis access to it when the button is activated. It means I don’t have to be near you when you press it but I’ll still know you want to be punished.”

“Okay?” 

“Oh, where’s your sense of adventure baby girl? Think of the ways I could come up to punish you from afar.” The wicked grin in Tony’s eyes told Darcy he already had a list of ways to do just that somewhere in his head. 

“Ooh, I suppose I could bring it with me to the office and press it before I leave work. I could still be on time but you’d be able to punish me like I was late anyway,” Darcy suggested. 

“Bo-ring,” Tony singsonged, “But I like where your head is at, so you’re forgiven.” 

“How much longer will you be, Daddy?” Darcy asked as she covered a yawn. “I’m getting really sleepy and I think I forgot something upstairs.”

“What’s that?” Tony asked as he stood from his desk and shut off the soldering iron. 

“My pajamas,” Darcy whispered as she untied the knot of her robe and let the sides fall open. “I think I need your help to find them,” she smiled at him.

“Oh, baby girl,” Tony groaned, “What am I going to do with you?”


End file.
